Perfect Pet
by FashionAnimeDesigner
Summary: What happens when Monika finds out something interesting about "her" Souta? A little sequel to "Please, be Mine"


Perfect Pet

Characters: Souta Sarushiro/Simon Keyes X OC

What happens when Monika finds out something interesting about "her" Souta? A little sequel to "Please, be Mine"

M/F, Bondage, Oral, Toys, POV

Monika's POV

A year it's been since I was with Souta, and here we are sitting on my bed, me with my book, and him on his phone watching god knows what...though I am a little curious; what is he watching that got him tugging on my hair...wait...he can't be...I would never imagined him being that type of guy. Maybe...I should try and ask him...no way, he'll just try to change the subject.

I felt him tugging at my hair again, and I can't shake off the feeling of being watched...I have to ask. I look up at him and caught his gaze staring directly at my chest and back to my eyes. "What the hell is he thinking?" I thought, but before I ask; he slams me down (by the hair) onto the bed and roughly kissed me. Dame pervert, can you just keep it in your pants for one second...but...this is...different. He's never this rough with me. "S-Souta!" I tried pushing him off, actually getting scared by his actions...he wouldn't get off...he won't even budge. All he did was chuckled and grabbed both of my hands and pinned them above my head; he took off his belt from his pants and used them to tie my hands to the bed post, now I'm getting a bit angry..."Souta, you asshole! Untie me right now!" he just stared at me and smirked; he honestly thinks this is funny! He walked over and got on top of me, he grabs my face and ran his tongue along my cheek, "stay quiet...my little slut." he purred in my ear.

"S-Souta...?" he got up and now straddling me; he chuckled, amused to see my face beet red. He unzips his pants and pulled out his cock, stroking it in my face. I looked away, slowly getting turned on...whatever he was watching gave him an idea it seems. "Lick it..." I heard him whispered, I quickly turned my head in shock...he can't be serious?! I just glared at him and turned my head. He didn't take that too kindly...he grabs my face again and smiled evilly, "fine...be that way..." he force my mouth open and shoved his dick inside. Now, deep throating him, he thrust his cock in and out of my mouth; I couldn't help but moan, my pussy getting soaked; I tighten my legs closed ignoring the feeling and slowly gliding my teeth along his member...maybe if I bit him...as if he could read my mind...he...slapped me! "Don't...even...think about it." he growled. I couldn't believe what he did next; hearing his groaning get louder, he came in my mouth! I was forced to swallow every last bit and panted. He leans up and smirked at me, "good girl..."

W-What the hell?! Why was he doing this? He got off of me and untied my hands from the bedpost, but they were still together. "On the floor...now." I didn't know what came over me, but I did what he said and kneeled down on the floor, looking at him curiously...what next? Before I knew it I was forced down on my hands and knees. He walked around me, humming and examining me. All I could do was...to obey...He walks over to a bag...wait that's my bag; he reached his hand inside the bag and went through it. I turned bright red from anger and embarrassment, "S-Souta! get the hell out of my purse!" He looked at me and shook his head; he looks right back into the bag and his grin wide. My mouth hung open to see what he pulled out...a...a vibrator?! W-What is he going to do!? He walked over to me and pulled at my hair, forcing my head to look up; he glides the toy along my face. "You dirty little girl, what do we have here?" he purred again, but soon scowled at me as if he was waiting for an answer, "not talking, huh...well..." he walked behind me and kneeled down; I felt his hand slowly pulling my pants along with my panties down, exposing my pussy that was already dripping wet. I looked back whispering, terrified at what he was going to do next. Without warning he shoves the toy inside me and cut it on. I screamed from the sudden fullness inside me, "S-Souta! Please...p-pull it out!" He slaps my ass and growled, "You...are not allowed to say my name, from now on...you call me...master."

W-WHAT!? This horny fuck! "I-I'm not calling you...t-that, asshole..." another slap, I yelped from the pain, "say it...or I'm not going to fuck you." He smirked at me...as if I'll let him win...then again, my pussy is aching..."n-no, I...I won't...I don't care if you don't...f-fuck..." I was cut off by Souta thrusting the toy deeper inside me, laughing, "maybe you're right, you're having too much fun with the toy already~" he stood up and went to the door, "but...how long could you really enjoy it...without me?" without thinking I shouted, "S-Souta! please wait!" he turned around and leaned against the doorway, smirking. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I bit my lip and sighed, "M-Master, please...don't leave...I...I need you." I hung my head, hiding my beet red face. I heard him close the door and slowly walking towards me, "well, well...is my pet behaving now?" I gulped and nodded my head, "yes master, I'll be a good girl...please I..." I looked up and felt his erect cock gliding along my face, I moan and kissed the head of his member, licking along the veins of his cock, hearing his moaning. He pulled my face away from his cock and into his eyes. "Roll over" I did what he ask and flipped right onto my back, my legs spread wide open, inviting him, I moaned loudly as I felt him slowly pull the toy out of me and watched in hunger as he licked the juices off the toy; he tossed the toy onto the bed and grabbed my legs. He slowly went down to my pussy and shoved his tongue deep inside me, my moans bouncing off the walls as I felt his tongue going in and out, licking and sucking my clit. "M-Master...don't stop..." I begged, I felt my climax coming and as soon as I almost came he stops and looks at me. "Do you really think I'll aloud you to cum, whore?" I looked up at him and whimpered, "P-Please Master...I need to cum...please..." He shook his head, "Let's make a deal, my dear pet..." running his hand along my thigh, he continued.

"I'll fuck you and let you cum, but...you have to beg for it..." before I could answer, he shoved his cock inside of me and started drilling me. I screamed in pleasure, he bends down and whispered, "How you like bitch?" I screamed louder, "I love it! Master! Please fuck me harder! Make me cum, make me your slut!" He chuckled, "Do you like my big cock in your tight pussy, you dirty fucken whore!" the way he talked to me was driving me crazy..."y-yes I love your big, throbbing cock inside me! It feels so fucken good!" I started to feel a knot in my stomach as he leaned down and kissed my lips and played with my breast roughly, I was getting closer. I heard Souta grunting, "F-Fuck, I'm so close!" Feeling his breath against my neck, I felt the knot snap, "SOUTA!" my walls convulsed around his dick, "Give it to me Monika! You know you want to cum, my slutty little bitch!" He finally released his warm load inside of me.

After a few minutes; we just laid on the floor, he pulled out of me and got up, panting "dame...that was...amazing..." all I could do was nod and notice one thing...my hands were still tied..."S-Sou- I mean, Master...can you untie me now?" still daze, Souta nodded and took the belt off my wrists; the moment he did that, I slug my arms around his neck and kiss him roughly, now on top of him. I felt his cock get harder again, "excited again, huh?" He blushed and looked away, "hey, can you blame me?" I hugged him, purposely pressing my breast against his chest and whispered, "up for round two?"


End file.
